callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 – szósta gra z serii Call of Duty będąca bezpośrednią kontynuacją Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Fabuła Prolog Siły lojalistyczne wspierane przez United States Marine Corps i Special Air Service wygrały wojnę domową w Rosji, lecz bliżej nieokreślone przemiany społeczne w tym kraju doprowadziły w następnych latach do bezkrwawego przejęcia struktur państwowych przez ultranacjonalistów. Naród rosyjski znienawidził Stany Zjednoczone i Wielką Brytanię, a nowy rząd ogłosił Imrana Zachajewa, przywódcę Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej zabitego przez komandosów SAS w poprzedniej odsłonie gry, bohaterem oraz męczennikiem, wznosząc jego pomnik na środku Placu Czerwonego. Tymczasem Władimir Makarow, jeden z byłych współpracowników Zachajewa, prowadził kampanię przeciw Zachodowi poprzez wspieranie zamachów terrorystycznych przez około pięć lat.thumb|314px|Screen z gry Akcja gry W Afganistanie ranger US Army, starszy szeregowy Joseph Allen, uczestniczy w akcji odbicia miasta uprzednio opanowanego przez talibów. Będąc pod wrażeniem zdolności bojowych Allena, generał broni Shepherd werbuje go do Task Force 141, elitarnej międzynarodowej jednostki antyterrorystycznej pod jego komendą. Tymczasem dwaj inni członkowie Task Force 141, kapitan John "Soap" MacTavish i sierżant Gary "Roach” Sanderson, infiltrują rosyjską bazę lotniczą w górach Tienszan w Kazachstanie, by odzyskać moduł Attack Characterization System (ACS) z uziemionego satelity. Allen zostaje później wysłany na tajną misję w Rosji dla CIA pod tajnym nazwiskiem Aleksiej Borodin, dołączając do Makarowa w masakrze cywili na Międzynarodowym Lotnisku im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie. Makarow uświadamia sobie tożsamość Allena i zabija go podczas ekstrakcji, zostawiając za sobą jego ciało, by znaleźć pretekst do wywołania wojny między Rosją, a Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Wzburzone po wiadomości o rzekomo wspieranym przez Amerykanów ataku terrorystycznym, rosyjskie społeczeństwo wywieraja presję na prezydenta aby ten dokonał niespodziewanej masowej inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone po obejściu ich systemu ostrzegania, wyjawiając, że moduł ACS został już zhakowany przez Rosjan przed jego odzyskaniem. Sierżant Foley przewodzi drużynie Rangerów z szeregowym Jamesem Ramirezem w składzie, podczas obrony przedmieść bliżej nieokreślonego miasta w północno-wschodniej Wirginii przeciwko inwazji. Potem przystępują do walk w Waszyngtonie, gdzie siły amerykańskie walczą z Rosjanami o kontrolę nad stolicą. W tym czasie Task Force 141 poszukuje dowodów, które wskazują na Makarowa jako organizatora masakry na lotnisku, jak również zabójcy Allena. Wywiad prowadzi jednostkę do faveli w Rio de Janeiro, gdzie drużyna śledzi kontakt Makarowa, handlarza bronią Alejandro Rojasa. Tam żołnierze dowiadują się od Rojasa, że największy wróg Makarowa, znany jako Więzień nr 627, jest więziony w rosyjskim gułagu na wschodzie Pietropawłowska Kamczackiego. Task Force 141 atakuje obóz i zdołało uwolnić więźnia, który okazuje się być kapitanem Price'em. Price zgadza się udzielić pomocy TF141 i Shepherdowi w tropieniu Makarowa, lecz argumentuje, iż wojna w Ameryce musi się skończyć, zanim TF141 zacznie działać. W tym celu przewodzi TF141 w rajdzie na rosyjski port na Kamczatce, aby zyskać kontrolę nad łodzią podwodną wyposażoną w głowice nuklearne. Price używa okrętu do odpalenia pocisku nuklearnego w kierunku Waszyngtonu. Ustawia głowicę do detonacji nad atmosferą ziemską, ale odpalając ją, niszczy Międzynarodową Stację Kosmiczną oraz zabija astronautę. Wybuch wytwarza impuls elektromagnetyczny, który uszkadza pojazdy i wyposażenie elektroniczne po obu stronach, co daje Amerykanom przewagę. Tymczasem Foley i jego drużyna zmierzają do Białego Domu. Tam otrzymują przekaz informujących ich, że siły lotnicze przygotowują się do nalotu dywanowego na całe miasto, by pozbawić Rosjan mocnej pozycji. Drużyna Foleya chroni się na dachu Białego Domu i ustawia flary chroniące ją przed atakiem lotniczym. Po nalocie na innych punktach orientacyjnych też pojawiają się flary, co oznacza, że miasto nadal jest w posiadaniu Amerykanów. Po sprecyzowaniu kryjówek Makarowa do dwóch oddzielnych miejsc, Task Force 141 decyduje o podzieleniu się. Price i Soap podróżują do opuszczonego lotniska w Afganistanie, podczas gdy Roach i Ghost atakują zabezpieczony dom Makarowa na granicy gruzińsko - rosyjskiej. W domu Roach i jego drużyna uzyskują istotne informacje z komputera Makarowa i ewakuują się. Jednak, gdy docierają do punktu zbiórki, Shepherd zdradza ich i zabija, po czym zalewa ciała benzyną i podpala. Price i Soap szybko dowiadują się o zdradzie Shepherda i opuszczają miejsce bitwy między Kompanią Cieni, a ludźmi Makarowa z pomocą Nikołaja. Price kontaktuje się z Makarowem przez wolny kanał radiowy i zawiera porozumienie dotyczące konieczności zabicia Shepherda. Makarow niechętnie ujawnia położenie górskiej bazy Shepherda w Afganistanie. Price i Soap dokonują rajdu na bazę, próbując wziąć odwet na Shepherdzie w samobójczej misji. Podczas infiltracji Shepherd niszczy bazę, używając systemu autodestrukcji, po czym próbuje uciec i następuje pościg w łodzi. W finale pościgu Shepherd wchodzi na pokład helikoptera, jednak Price strzela w wirnik śmigłowca, ściągając go na ziemię. Price i Soap spadają wraz z nurtem wodospadu. Po podniesieniu się z upadku oszołomiony Soap podąża za Shepherdem i próbuje go zabić. Shepherd ciska Soapem o zardzewiały samochód, i wbija nóż w klatkę piersiową i zamierza go zabić za pomocą rewolweru. W ostatniej chwili Price atakuje Shepherda i obaj walczą ze sobą na pięści. Soapowi udaje się wyciągnąć nóż z piersi, po czym rzuca nim w Shepherda, trafiając w lewe oko i zabijając go. Price sprawdza rany Soapa, po czym w śmigłowcu przybywa zamierzający ich uratować Nikołaj, pomimo wcześniejszej porady Price'a, by ich nie ratować. Nikołaj ostrzega ich, że będą ścigani, lecz Price nalega, żeby Soap otrzymał pomoc medyczną. Nikołaj wspomina, że zna bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mogą się ukryć. Edycje Gra została wydana w czterech edycjach: Misje Postacie Mapy Broń i wyposażenie Operacje specjalne Ciekawostki *W grze Far Cry 3 podczas misji Lot na południe (Fly South), pewna postać mówi że idzie do Rosji by pracować z Task Force 141, to jest nawiązanie do wydarzeń z tej gry. *W amerykańskiej kreskówce "Family Guy", w odcinku "April on Quahog" można zobaczyć Petera Griffina (główna postać tej kreskówki) który gra w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 w Team Deathmatch na mapie Favela. *Jest to pierwsza odsłona Call of Duty, gdzie w kampani występują praktycznie wszędzie modyfikowane bronie. Takowe posiadają nawet kilka dodatków naraz. *W trailerze widać gdy w misji "Alpinista", w hangarze MacTavish zostaje rozstrzelany przez Rosjan co przeczy samej grze gdyż tak naprawdę Roach temu zapobiegł. Kategoria:Gry